Filosofía del despertar
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Nejire sabe que hasta cierto momento, hay personas que se cansan de contestarle sus preguntas curiosas y sabe igual que le llama la atención preguntar cosas poco discretas, directas y algo erto día quiere que Tamaki o Mirio le respondan una de sus curiosidades, ninguno de los dos le responden sus dudas y entonces decide preguntarle a sus kohais de la clase 1 A.


Lo único que podía pensar Nejire en esa mañana era una frecuente duda que tenía, la pregunta se formulaba en su mente cuando pensó acerca de un tema poco común y era la presentación de dos quirks a la vez en un niño. Lo había leído en un libro, nunca antes escucho algo de ese caso; le tenía pensativa y con sus dudas en su cabeza haciendo que intentara preguntar a las dos únicas personas capaces de contestarle todas sus dudas en el momento. Parpadeo muchas veces cuando escuchó de la voz de ambos negarse, un leve mohín se formó en sus labios y decidió que era momento de indagar en otro lado.

Al final, opto por preguntarle a una de sus kohais, aquella chiquilla de grandes ojos y tal vez con una gran disposición, la hora de la salida fue a preguntarle; miles de dudas abordaron su mente cuando le explico de la situación que podían atravesar, pero nunca termino de explicar todo, no sabía cómo responderle y al final quedo con más dudas que tenía al principio. Ochako resulto ser amable, le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo que desconocía de ese tema, sin embargo, conocía a una persona que podía contestarle cada una de sus dudas.

Y así era como se encontraba frente a aquel extraño chico, sus labios formaron esa mueca de sorpresa, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de dos colores del chico que se mostraba serio, ambos ojos de diferentes colores y una llamativa cicatriz en su ojo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron junto a un aura brillante y chispeante ante la idea de tener un nuevo kohai que le respondiera algunas de sus dudas; aparte de que se encontraba sumida entre sus pensamientos queriendo formular las tantas preguntas que tenía en su mente.

—Hey, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Mi nombre es Nejire Hadou, dime Nejire-chan —dijo Nejire sentándose en aquella silla de la biblioteca—. Oye, te gustan las flores a mí me gustan en especial los lirios...

—Soy Shouto Todoroki tengo dieciséis años, bueno... —Shouto dejo sus palabras al aire— ¿Para qué me necesita, Hadou-san?

—No, no —negó Nejire varias veces con la cabeza —. Dime Nejire-chan, no me gustan demasiado las formalidades —la mueca se hizo presente en sus rostro y sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras— quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo se pueden tener dos quirks a la vez? Digo, ha de ser algo genial pero, ¿Qué problemas se presenta al manejarlos?

—Bueno, Hadou-san… Empecemos con lo de los matrimonios por conveniencia —comento Shouto

—Mooo, te dije que no me digas así, dime Nejire-chan —Nejire movió ambas manos un poco molesta

La voz chillona de Nejire parecía molesta, la cual contrastaba con aquella voz apacible de Shouto que le restaba menor importancia a lo que había negado la chica y siguió llamándole de esa forma, logrando que la chica se rindiera dejando que el medio albino le llamara como quisiera. Las horas pasaron mientras le explicaba algunas cosas, la peli azul había terminado con una duda tras otra dejando aún unas cuantas que a la mañana siguiente, después de clases aclararía con el chico. Asi acordaron reunirse de nuevo para hablar de aquellas dudas que tenía Nejire, haciendo que de cierta forma las dudas de la chica fueran desapareciendo durante días mientras pensaba uno que otro tema más interesante que discutir.

Para suerte de Shouto, le gustaba de cierta forma escuchar cada una de sus dudas y algunas veces ideas que tenía, aunque le daba risa cuando mostraba esa mueca disconforme de escuchar el como le decía. Poco a poco, sus amigos de Shouto se habían unido a las extrañas reuniones que ambos tenían e igual le parecía gracioso que simpatizaran rápido con aquella espontanea chica de radiante sonrisa. Izuku estaba entretenido cada día mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en su libreta con cada duda que tenía Nejire, Tenya por su parte analizaba todo de un método que fuera calculado y él solo aportaba lo que sabía de sus dudas en esos instantes.

—Se los digo, Shou-chan podría crear armas de hielo o ¿Qué creen ustedes? Yo digo que es posible, solo tienen que creer —movió sus manos Nejire tan energética al momento que explicaba aquello, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la emoción de comentarlo— y sería fabuloso, asi como cuando me comentaron de Bakugou, quisiera conocerlo para preguntarle si con sus explosiones puede hacer algún ataque bajo tierra

—Nejire-senpai, usted tiene buenas ideas pero sería raro —comento Izuku rascándose la mejilla nervioso—, ya que no creo que Todoroki-kun sea capaz de eso más porque no puede manipular su hielo a voluntad propia

—Podría intentarlo —dijo Shouto encogiéndose de hombros

—Lo de Bakugou es un suicidio —murmuro Tenya al intentar calmar las ideas de Nejire

—Sería espectacular, asi podría crear una enorme escultura de hielo o incluso crear una espada asi tan ¡Wow! Me recuerda a un personaje —con cada palabra, Nejire aumentaba su sonrisa—. Valiente, fuerte y creativo era un mago de hielo que podía crear armas enormes con su magia de hielo y era tan ¡Waaaah!

—Ven puedo intentar hacer algo así —comento Shouto asintiendo—. Solo tendría que entrenar y también podríamos decirle a Bakugou acerca de esa idea

—No, eso es suicidio —negó Izuku varias veces con la cabeza

—Yo digo que Bakugou es como un perrito, en el fondo es tierno —murmuro Nejire viendo a la nada—. Quisiera jugar con su cabello…

De cierta forma, algo podía suceder y los rumores igual se esparcían como pólvora haciendo que llegara a los oídos de dos personas, afectando más a aquel tímido chico que se iba a un pequeño rincón, porque se le hacía extraño el que Nejire no fuera a preguntarle algunas de sus dudas que siempre surgían o hablar con ellos de ideas que tenía. Ahora sabía lo que sucedía, era todo debido a que alguien había comenzado a estar dispuesto a contestarle cada una de sus dudas y escuchar sus ideas por más locas que se escucharan, eso a Tamaki le desagradaba de cierta forma. Arrugaba la nariz mientras pensaba algo estando recargado en aquella pared, escuchando esa voz cantarina que iba de regreso a la residencia, parecía tan alegre al haber conocido a más chicos menores que ella y que le aportaran sus ideas junto a sus conocimientos, ¿Por qué se ponía celoso?

— _Gallina_ , ¿Qué haces? —Nejire se recargo de la misma forma que Tamaki sobre aquella pared—. Creí que estabas con Mirio entrenando

—No lo estoy, salimos temprano y queríamos ver si querías ir a comprar algo a la tienda cercana —comento Tamaki haciendo una leve mueca—, pero supongo que estas ocupada

—Tamaki Amajiki, ¿Estas celoso? —Ella, exactamente ella podía leer todos sus gestos y era algo que le gustaba pero también odiaba algunas veces—. No debes estarlo, Mirio y tu son mis mejores amigos, ellos solo son mis kohais preferidos; además de que nadie de ellos me interesa son muy pequeños para mí —rio divertida, comenzando a jugar con sus orejas del contrario—. Me gusta cierto chico que ahorita mismo esta celoso, déjame decirte que no debes estarlo

—Lo sé, soy tonto al estarlo —murmuro Tamaki agachando la mirada

—Aunque igual son simpáticos, pero nadie puede compararse contigo; ya que tú eres la persona que ha respondido mis dudas casi siempre —dijo Nejire con una sonrisa de lado a lado— y eso lo agradezco, debía darte un descanso al final de cuentas

Su sonrisa era de las más bonitas y verla con ese brillo en los ojos le hacía creer que esos chicos le andaban dando las respuestas bien claras, sino tendría que investigar después para aclarar alguna duda que haya quedado suelta entre su mente. Sus labios de ella impactaron contra su mejilla y solo vio como huía del lugar haciendo que su vergüenza se prolongara un poco más.


End file.
